Halloween Drabbles
by allthingsanonymous
Summary: A few MorganxReid drabbles I wrote for Halloween
1. Paging Doctor Frankenstein

"Babe, we need to go," Morgan said urgently, stepping into their bathroom.  
>Reid was concentrating on applying green face paint to complete his Frankenstein costume and didn't look up. "Garcia's not expecting us until seven, Derek," was his absent answer, "We have plenty of time."<br>"No," Morgan said firmly, "We need to go. To the hospital."  
>"What?" Reid straightened up so fast he knocked the face paint onto the floor, "You, is it the baby? Now?"<br>"Yes, now Spencer," Morgan said impatiently, holding one hand against his  
>stomach, the other clutching the door frame. He'd taken out his fangs, but he still had on the black cape that made up his vampire costume.<br>"Okay," Reid stammered, "I'll just, I'll just-"  
>"Babe, only one of us can freak out," Morgan said, wincing suddenly, and Reid saw his knuckles go white on the doorframe, "And I've got dibs."<br>"Right," Reid agreed automatically, "Okay, I'll grab the bag, you should go ahead and get in the car."  
>Morgan just nodded and headed for the door, pushing a whining Clooney away impatiently. Reid fought the urge to go help him, instead running to their bedroom to grab the bag they'd prepared weeks ago. He couldn't help but glance quickly through it, even though he had checked it several times already in the last few days.<br>And then they were on their way to the hospital, and the next couple of hours were a blur of activity. An angel checked them in, and then a robot wheeled Morgan into a room. Reid tried to stay calm, because he could see that Morgan was quietly freaking out. Nobody else would be able to tell that he was anxious, but Reid could see it.  
>"Well, this will make a great story," Reid said, holding Morgan's hand and smiling reassuringly at him, "Our baby, delivered by Eeyore and Piglet, how many people can say that?"<br>"Hmm, that couple dressed as matching socks can," Morgan answered, "Promise me you won't try to convince me to wear something like that with you."  
>"Don't be silly, you know I don't like matching socks."<br>Morgan's laugh was cut off by another contraction, and Reid called Doctor Eeyore back into the room.  
>Some time later, Reid walked out into the waiting room, where a group of ghouls and monsters waited for the good news. He received a crushing hug from an Undead Garcia and a pat on the back from Superhero Hotch when he proudly informed everyone that his daughter had been born. Twelve minutes before the end of Halloween.<p> 


	2. Trick or Doggy Treats

"No, no way," Morgan said, shaking his head and giving his lover a look, "That's just embarrassing, Babe."  
>"Oh come on!" Reid cajoled, "He looks cute!"<br>Clooney gave his owner a pathetic look from where he sat with Reid on the floor. The man was in the process of putting what looked like a hotdog bun on the dog. The poor dog was already wearing a red sweater with a streak of yellow on the back, apparently supposed to look like mustard.  
>"What on earth possessed you to dress our dog up?" Morgan asked in disbelief, and Clooney whined in apparent agreement.<br>"I thought the trick-or-treaters would enjoy it," Reid admitted, finally fitting the rest of the ridiculous costume onto the dog, "He can answer the door with us,"  
>Reid tried to get off the floor, no easy feat for someone as far along in pregnancy as he was, Morgan didn't think he should have been down there in the first place. He reached down and helped Reid up, trying to help him regain his balance.<br>"I'll be glad when I can do something as simple as standing up without needing help," Reid pouted, smoothing a hand down over his rounded stomach.  
>"I like helping you," Morgan informed him, keeping an arm around his waist and giving Clooney a considering look.<br>"The kids will love it," Reid said hopefully, "All the children in the neighborhood adore Clooney."  
>"Yeah, I'm sure they'll get a kick out of it," Morgan agreed, petting the dog's head, "Sorry, buddy, I think you got outvoted."<br>"We should take pictures for Fran," Reid added, and they laughed when Clooney whined again.  
>"I can't believe he let you put that on him," Morgan said, shaking his head, "He'd have snapped at anyone else. Maybe even me."<br>"Well, I think he's starting to warm up to me," Reid explained, "Especially lately. When I was walking him earlier, he growled at anyone who got too close."  
>"Really?" Morgan asked, surprised, "He's never been like that before."<br>"Maybe it's because of the baby," Reid mused, "He's started sitting on the couch with me too, with his head in my lap."  
>"Now that's something we should get a picture of," Morgan teased, "Nobody will believe me otherwise. You've finally gotten him over the Reid effect."<br>The doorbell rang before Reid could do more than slap Morgan's shoulder, and he grinned brightly. Morgan thought it was cute, how much Reid loved Halloween…as long as he wasn't jumping out wearing masks of course.  
>"Come on, Clooney," Reid said, tugging on the dog's collar and grabbing a huge bowl of candy off the coffee table, "Let's go give out some candy!"<p> 


	3. My hero

"What are you doing?" Reid asked from where he stood in the door of nursery, staring in disbelief at his lover. Morgan just grinned at him, standing in front of the changing table.  
>"Garcia gave it to me earlier, for the party tonight," Morgan answered, "I dunno, I think it's kind of cute."<br>"You're dressing our son up like, like…what is that supposed to be?" Reid said, stepping into the room for a closer look.  
>"He's Wolverine," Morgan said, laughing, "Can't you tell?"<br>"Forgive me," Reid remarked dryly, "but I believe 'Wolverine' is chewing on one of his claws."  
>Sure enough, Alexander had one of the felt claws in his mouth, gnawing happily away. Reid supposed he did look very cute, in a little black and yellow jumpsuit, with six little felt claws and even some tiny felt dog tags. Not quite what he thought Garcia would pick out, but yes, it was very cute.<br>Morgan tugged the costume out or their son's mouth, and then gently stroked his cheek. Reid felt a warm feeling spread through him, like it always did when he saw Morgan and Alexander together. He loved watching Morgan care for their son, holding him or feeding him. Morgan noticed Reid watching him and pulled him over, draping an arm around his shoulders and kissing his hair.  
>"Well, what do you think of our little superhero?" Morgan teased, and Reid pretended to consider it seriously.<br>"Hmm, I don't know," He said, "I kind of like my superhero better." They both mock-groaned at the corny line, and shared a quick kiss before Reid bent to pick Alexander up.  
>"We should go, Garcia said the party starts at seven," He told Morgan, cradling their son and looking around for Alexander's jacket, "Do you think he needs a hat?"<br>"It's got a hood," Morgan told him, pulling the yellow and blue fabric from his pocket and putting it on Alexander's head, "There we go."  
>"My hero," Reid said dryly, but he was smiling.<p> 


End file.
